During the coming year we will investigate: (a) The role of enkephalinergic systems in the control of prolactin release in the rat. (b) The molecular basis of the action of opioids on cd is in tissue culture. (c) The action of opioids on small intestinal secretion. (d) The localization of enkephalinergic neurons and cells by means of immunohistochemistry.